Angel's Parting Feast
by SaintHeartwing
Summary: Lilo is, tragically, not long for this world. She's soon to leave it and her ohana behind, but she wants to go out her own way, doing her ohana, especially the soon-to-be-expecting Angel, one last favor...a gift story for a friend. Contains vore.
1. Angel's Parting Feast

**PARTING FEAST**

When people are still children, they have a special kind of confidence that adults don't, and simply can't, have. They have the confidence that they are invincible. Even once a child understands that death is a thing that is inevitable for everyone eventually, they are convinced it can't happen to them. Because they are too young to die, they're not consumed by the fear of it. A noble state of mind, but once that does not inherently coexist with the reality of the world around them.

Such was the case with the little Hawaiian girl named Lilo Pelekai. She was always happy and full of energy. She even recently made peace with her former arch-rival Myrtle and was now a part of her group of friends. Everything had been going so well for her, that it caught everyone off guard when one afternoon, she suddenly collapsed onto the ground!

Lilo was raced to the hospital. She couldn't remember a lot of details as to what happened to her while she was there due to the fact she was weak and sleeping through most of the it, but she heard the important stuff. The bad stuff. "Cancer…" she remembered hearing. "I'm sorry Nani, but this type can't be cured. She only has a few months left…." She remembered Nani breaking into tears. It was hard for all of them.

…

Lilo was spending the remainder of her days mostly around her home. It was a little ironic that around the same time they got news of her appending death, her best alien friend Stitch had informed them that his girlfriend and fellow Experiment Angel was pregnant.

"Weega doing it like rabbits." he said in an attempt to make Lilo laugh. The girl did appreciate his efforts. She was getting really weak now. She was often barely able to make it out of bed each day. Lilo knew the clock was winding down fast. At the same time, she didn't want to spend her final days merely lying in her bed.

It was then an idea struck her. As a result of being pregnant, Angel was developing…cravings. Sure you might be aware of this when a human woman is pregnant, but for aliens, it was exaggerated, to say the least. Angel wanted to devour everyone and everything in sight, but luckily Stitch was there to calm her down and give her regular food.

"Hey sis." Lilo called softly to Nani. Her older sister went over to her side.

"Yes?" Nani asked warmly.

"I have an idea, and please hear me out." Lilo coughed.

Nani put her arm on Lilo's shoulder. "I will, I promise..." she assured.

"Instead of just lying here, waiting for my time to run out…..I want Angel to eat me." Lilo said, catching Nani off guard.

"Are you serious, Lilo?" she asked, surprised but not angry.

Lilo was able to form a smile. "I want to have some control over the end, Nani." the little girl explained to her big sister, "I don't want to go out from cancer, lying in bed. I don't want a cheesy Hallmark Channel movie death." That last part made Nani subtly chuckle. "Besides, if I die and my corpse remains in one piece, you know Jumba will "volunteer" my body for his experiments."

"You have a point." Nani nodded, gently guiding her fingers through Lilo's hair. "You sure about this?"

"I'm sure." Lilo nodded, "You know I like all sorts of freaky stuff. Being digested by an alien is how I'd want to go out."

With that, the sisters shared a hug. Nani wanted to say no deep down, but she knew this was what her sister wanted.

…

Lilo slowly but surely made her way to her old bedroom, where Stitch and Angel had taken up residence ever since she needed to be on the first floor because of the cancer. They weren't expecting to see her come up to them. They ESPECIALLY weren't expecting to see her come up in just her t-shirt and bottom.

"What are youga doing, Lilo?" Stitch asked his best friend.

"Angel…..since I know you're so hungry, I want to be your meal." Lilo revealed with a goofy grin.

Both Stitch and Angel were surprised by this answer, though Angel's surprise quickly turned to hunger since the subject was brought up.

"I've been thinking about this for a while, and this is how I wanna go out, ya know?" Lilo told her alien friends rather cheerfully.

Stitch and Angel looked at each other, and then back at Lilo. They could see she sincerely wanted this.

"Ok….ohana." Stitch said warmly, he and Angel each taking turns hugging her. After a little bit of this, Lilo turned to Angel.

"Bon Appetit." Lilo said like a tv chef, and Angel's cravings simply couldn't wait any longer.

Angel picked Lilo up by the feet and began to devour her head first. Rather than scarf her down quickly like her cravings usually demanded, she felt it only appropriate to take her time with this one.

Angel's tongue licked over every inch of the girl she was eating up. The fact Lilo was ill didn't affect her flavor one bit, she was just as sweet as she ever was. She lapped all over her face, and after several minutes of that she shoved Lilo further inside while she began to enjoy licking her belly.

While Stitch wasn't able to eat Lilo, he was able to participate in this little ritual by rubbing Angel's belly. Once Lilo's head entered it, it began to visibly bulge out. Stitch rubbed a paw gently over the gut, loving the feeling of how it had expanded.

"You're hot when you eat." he told Angel.

Angel at this point was halfway through devouring Lilo's torso and was almost at her legs. The taste was divine, and she was so relived that her massive hunger could finally be satisfied.

As more and more of her body descended into Angel's belly, Lilo simply kept a big, happy grin on her face as she settled into her final resting place. After Angel took a few more gulps, she was now entirely inside the pink alien.

Angel let out a big BBBRRRAAPPPPP, which Stitch found adorable. "I think our baby will appreciate that." Angel told her boyfriend.

"Meega too…." Stitch grinned, beginning to sensually makeout with Angel. Even within the darkness of the belly, Lilo could tell what was going on. She simply laughed in a friendly way at the knowledge of Stitch locking lips with his crush.

After a little while longer of kissing and belly rubs, Angel went back onto the bed and got under the covers. The bulge in her belly was gradually becoming smoother, which could only meant that Lilo was digesting away.

"RIP, my friend." Stitch said in a bittersweet tone.

…

Several months later, the big day arrived. Stitch, Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley were gathered around Angel was giving birth to her and Stitch's baby.

"An experiment of mine giving birth, this truly is first." Jumba said, eager to record the data.

"They get to name it, though." Nani reminded him.

Angel let out a cry as the baby was born. Everyone quickly got close to look at it. Jumba's earlier analysis had determined it was going to be a girl. What surprised them all was that her fur was neither blue like her father's or pink like her mother's. Rather, it was a tan color, not unlike Nani's skintone.

What really surprised them was when the little girl alien opened her eyes. Even though she wasn't a human being, her eyes reminded them of someone they all loved and missed.

"Meega know what I want to name her." Stitch said softly to Angel.

"Lilo, right?" Angel quickly figured.

"Yeah….." Stitch agreed, hugging his daughter for the first time.


	2. Angel's Parting Feast: Happy Ending

When people are still children, they have a special kind of confidence that adults don't, and simply can't, have. They have the confidence that they are invincible. Even once a child understands that death is a thing that is inevitable for everyone eventually, they are convinced it can't happen to them. Because they are too young to die, they're not consumed by the fear of it. A noble state of mind, but once that does not inherently coexist with the reality of the world around them.

Such was the case with the little Hawaiian girl named Lilo Pelekai. She was always happy and full of energy. She even recently made peace with her former arch-rival Myrtle and was now a part of her group of friends. Everything had been going so well for her, that it caught everyone off guard when one afternoon, she suddenly collapsed onto the ground!

Lilo was raced to the hospital. She couldn't remember a lot of details as to what happened to her while she was there due to the fact she was weak and sleeping through most of the it, but she heard the important stuff. The bad stuff. "Cancer…" she remembered hearing. "I'm sorry Nani, but this type can't be cured. She only has a few months left…." She remembered Nani breaking into tears. It was hard for all of them.

…

Lilo was spending the remainder of her days mostly around her home. It was a little ironic that around the same time they got news of her appending death, her best alien friend Stitch had informed them that his girlfriend and fellow Experiment Angel was pregnant.

"Weega doing it like rabbits." he said in an attempt to make Lilo laugh. The girl did appreciate his efforts. She was getting really weak now. She was often barely able to make it out of bed each day. Lilo knew the clock was winding down fast. At the same time, she didn't want to spend her final days merely lying in her bed.

It was then an idea struck her. As a result of being pregnant, Angel was developing…cravings. Sure you might be aware of this when a human woman is pregnant, but for aliens, it was exaggerated, to say the least. Angel wanted to devour everyone and everything in sight, but luckily Stitch was there to calm her down and give her regular food.

"Hey sis." Lilo called softly to Nani. Her older sister went over to her side.

"Yes?" Nani asked warmly.

"I have an idea, and please hear me out." Lilo coughed.

Nani put her arm on Lilo's shoulder. "I will, I promise..." she assured.

"Instead of just lying here, waiting for my time to run out…..I want Angel to eat me." Lilo said, catching Nani off guard.

"Are you serious, Lilo?" she asked, surprised but not angry.

Lilo was able to form a smile. "I want to have some control over the end, Nani." the little girl explained to her big sister, "I don't want to go out from cancer, lying in bed. I don't want a cheesy Hallmark Channel movie death." That last part made Nani subtly chuckle. "Besides, if I die and my corpse remains in one piece, you know Jumba will "volunteer" my body for his experiments."

"You have a point." Nani nodded, gently guiding her fingers through Lilo's hair. "You sure about this?"

"I'm sure." Lilo nodded, "You know I like all sorts of freaky stuff. Being digested by an alien is how I'd want to go out."

With that, the sisters shared a hug. Nani wanted to say no deep down, but she knew this was what her sister wanted.

…

Lilo slowly but surely made her way to her old bedroom, where Stitch and Angel had taken up residence ever since she needed to be on the first floor because of the cancer. They weren't expecting to see her come up to them. They ESPECIALLY weren't expecting to see her come up in just her t-shirt and bottom.

"What are youga doing, Lilo?" Stitch asked his best friend.

"Angel…..since I know you're so hungry, I want to be your meal." Lilo revealed with a goofy grin.

Both Stitch and Angel were surprised by this answer, though Angel's surprise quickly turned to hunger since the subject was brought up.

"I've been thinking about this for a while, and this is how I wanna go out, ya know?" Lilo told her alien friends rather cheerfully.

Stitch and Angel looked at each other, and then back at Lilo. They could see she sincerely wanted this.

"Ok….ohana." Stitch said warmly, he and Angel each taking turns hugging her. After a little bit of this, Lilo turned to Angel.

"Bon Appetit." Lilo said like a tv chef, and Angel's cravings simply couldn't wait any longer.

Angel picked Lilo up by the feet and began to devour her head first. Rather than scarf her down quickly like her cravings usually demanded, she felt it only appropriate to take her time with this one.

Angel's tongue licked over every inch of the girl she was eating up. The fact Lilo was ill didn't affect her flavor one bit, she was just as sweet as she ever was. She lapped all over her face, and after several minutes of that she shoved Lilo further inside while she began to enjoy licking her belly.

While Stitch wasn't able to eat Lilo, he was able to participate in this little ritual by rubbing Angel's belly. Once Lilo's head entered it, it began to visibly bulge out. Stitch rubbed a paw gently over the gut, loving the feeling of how it had expanded.

"You're hot when you eat." he told Angel.

Angel at this point was halfway through devouring Lilo's torso and was almost at her legs. The taste was divine, and she was so relived that her massive hunger could finally be satisfied.

As more and more of her body descended into Angel's belly, Lilo simply kept a big, happy grin on her face as she settled into her final resting place. After Angel took a few more gulps, she was now entirely inside the pink alien.

Angel let out a big BBBRRRAAPPPPP, which Stitch found adorable. "I think our baby will appreciate that." Angel told her boyfriend.

"Meega too…." Stitch grinned, beginning to sensually makeout with Angel. Even within the darkness of the belly, Lilo could tell what was going on. She simply laughed in a friendly way at the knowledge of Stitch locking lips with his crush.

After a little while longer of kissing and belly rubs, Angel went back onto the bed and got under the covers.

"RIP, my friend." Stitch said in a bittersweet tone as he sighed. "Meega miss you," He added, thinking this was his best friend meeting her peaceful end in her final resting place. He closed his eyes, ready for rest. Boy, was he and everyone else in for a surprise later…..

…..

Several hours later, Angel and Stitch had woken up. Nani was thinking of moving some of Lilo's belongings to their attic, and was making Jumba help her. Stitch had woken from his post-cuddling nap, and rolled over to see his beloved's face. What he wasn't expecting to see was her stomach, still very bloated.

"Did you already eat something else, Angel?" Stitch asked, poking her belly.

"No! I've been asleep for the same time as you. I haven't eaten anything or anyone since Lilo," Angel replied to her mate.

Stitch poked at it some more. "Maybe something's blocking usa up," he suggested.

"That can't be," Angel shook her head, "My stomach acids can digest anything of any species."

Stitch then hugged Angel tight. "At least…if yous still huge, I can enjoy your big belly some more," he blushed in a charmingly perverted way.

Angel smirked seductively. "You know just the right things to say to a lady," she grinned, nuzzling his head back. This romantic moment was not to last, however. Angel suddenly had a odd feeling in her gut.

"Stitch…..I think something's coming up," Angel proclaimed.

"You give birth via throwing up?" Stitch guessed.

"No….Stitch….I think something's coming back up from my stomach!" Angel exclaimed. Bit by bit, the bulge in her stomach ascended upwards. Angel felt something coming back up through her throat.

A thought occurred to Stitch. "Could it be?" he asked himself under his breath. A hope had entered his heart, but he didn't dare speak it out loud.

That hope was soon answered, as Angel's maw suddenly opened wide and emerged a still intact, still alive, and somehow healthier looking Lilo!

….

A few more hours later, Lilo awoke in her own bed. Her sister and alien friends were standing around it, looking at her.

"Something the matter?" she asked more energetically than the last couple of times they had heard her talk. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Wait, am I a ghost now? Hell yeah, time for some haunting!"

"You're not a ghost little sis," Nani smiled warmly, "You're still alive…and you look better."

"Leave little girl's diagnosis to me," Jumba declared, taking out a device which scanned Lilo with a laser.

The sensation made the girl giggle. "What does it say?" she asked the evil scientist.

"Huh, it says the cancer is completely gone from your body," Jumba revealed, making everyone's jaws drop in joy.

Angel pushed against her own stomach. "What could've caused that?" she asked.

"It's your stomach acids," Jumba revealed to Angel, "They contain bacteria that can heal cancerous cells. Your gut is what cured her."

Nani's eyes widened. "You mean you were able to develop a cure for cancer?!" she exclaimed.

"You make that sound like it's uncommon," Jumba said, confused by her amazement. "We have metric tons of those out in the galaxy."

Nani's joy of seeing her sister alive and well again were matched only by her joy of realizing any potential financial concerns they might have were now non-issues.

She put an arm around Jumba's shoulders. "We have much to discuss…." She said vaguely seductively….

…..

Lilo, Stitch, and Angel were later sitting on the beach, enjoying a bonfire and eating some hotdogs.

"Meega so happy to have you back," Stitch smiled to his best friend, hugging her tight with every one of his arms.

"Glad to be back Stitch," Lilo smiled, a happy tear in her eye. She then turned towards Angel. "I guess, in a different way from how I initially planned it, I wanna thank you for eating me, Angel."

Angel licked her lips. "Don't mention it Lilo," she said, "You were quite tasty, and having you in my belly gave me a trial run for what it will be like when Stitch and I have offspring…."

"Glad I could be of assistance," Lilo said, chewing on a hotdog, "Though can I ask you something?"

Angel tilted her head as Stitch gave her some backrubs. "What?" she questioned.

"Now that I know I can survive a voyage into your stomach…." Lilo began mischievously, "Can I go back in there soon? I'd also love to show Myrtle and the other kids what it's like in there…."

Angel let out a confident laugh. "You can count on me," she promised the little human girl, and the two alien experiments and human then made a big group hug.

Nani and David were watching from the house. Nani felt blessed by what had transpired that day, and she was forever grateful to Jumba now.

"It's a miracle," she told her boyfriend, knowing that she would get to see her sister grow up and live a full, healthy life.


End file.
